1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a keypad unit and, more particularly, to a keypad unit for controlling access to a vehicle, compartment, premises, or other areas to which access desirability is restricted to authorized personnel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Access control systems for vehicles and the like sometimes employ a keypad unit mounted to a vehicle door. The vehicle operator may apply touch pressure to keys on the keypad unit in a predetermined number sequence, which will in turn unlock the door. Because these keypad units are employed on the outside of the vehicle, they are subject to weather conditions and potential vandalism. Therefore, keypad unit designs require that the keypad unit be adequately sensitive to a person's touch, and be weather resistant and tamper resistant. A keypad unit of the general type to which the invention relates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,018 issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Kaufman et al.